Fighting Megamix
by Action Fighter
Summary: In a strong and powerful world of where anything is bound to occur and happen when least expected, the inevitable intertwinement of many specific varied and unique fighters shall be brought into the revealing light of fate and destiny as all of them will participate and experience a "Fighting Megamix". The reboot of 2008's "Fighting Ambition".
1. Basic Introduction

**_Fighting Megamix_**

**Basic Introduction**

**Disclaimer:** The fighting video game franchises that are seen and appearing from within this fanfiction story are owned licensed and copyrighted properties of their own respective video game companies.

* * *

**Fighting Video Game Franchises and Respective Video Game Companies**

**Capcom**  
_Street Fighter_, _Rival Schools_, _Star Gladiator_, _Power Stone_

**SNK/****ADK**  
_Fatal Fury_, _Art of Fighting_, _Savage Reign_, _World Heroes_

******Taito**  
_Psychic Force_

**Technos Japan**  
_Double Dragon_

* * *

**Story**

The strong and powerful world of martial arts fighting is said to be vast and enormous to those who are new to it and that the ones who live and breathe from within this special and unique world know of both its benefits and drawbacks. The specific men and women of the martial arts world have spent their entire lives training relentlessly through the harshness of their own personal trials and tribulations so that they can feel alive everyday and know the direct and instant fact that they can indeed endure and survive in a special and unique world of epic proportions. The well-known and renowned factors of honor, glory, fame, and fortune inspire and motivate most of these specific fighters to fight and battle with everything that they got and have so that they can achieve and attain their personal desires and live their own personal lives to the fullest. However, some specific fighters fight and battle for their own different reasons, which range and scope from either hard grudges, personal vendettas, determined ambitions, or longtime rivalries.

The various and unique specific fighters who live and breathe from within the martial arts world must commit and dedicate their mind, body, soul, and even their very own lives into honing and perfecting their personal fighting skills and techniques so that they can overcome all problems and difficulties that stand in their direct way and come out on top as a definite and absolute winner from within the end. However, if the specific fighters aren't able to rely on their own true power and strength from within the intensity of the specific fight and battle, defeat is not only an inevitable choice, but an instant reality for the unexpected and the unprepared. That is why, as of late, some specific fighters have decided to walk and travel the specific road of a martial artist alone, feeling and believing that they have no need and requirement for friends and allies to aid and help them from within their own personal mission. Despite this private choice, the specific option in having to walk and travel alone from within the martial arts world is also a precise and perceptive sign of true courage, strength, resolve, and determination from within the specific sight of those who choose and accept this firm decision.

The martial arts world has also faced and endured countless fights and battles between those of the noble and the malevolent. The specific fighters who find themselves thrust into the never-ending conflict between good and evil must answer the inevitable call so that they can fight and battle for not only their survival, but also for the survival of those who are caught and trapped from within the core of the conflict itself. While most specific fighters are ready and prepared to accept the inevitable call of a martial artist's duty to help protect and defend the kindhearted and the innocent from and against all potential threats and dangers, other specific fighters are quite reluctant and disinclined to get involved in the never-ending conflict from within their own direct time and some specific fighters are in the countless fights and battles for their own personal goals. Even though the never-ending conflict between good and evil has lasted ever since the beginning of time, specific fighters for both sides are quite determined to fight and battle against each other and one another from within sight so that they can continue the relentless cycle of the almighty fight and battle.

Now, the martial arts world's specific strongest and powerful fighters who have spent their own personal lives fighting and battling from within their own personal trials and tribulations will find themselves being brought together by an unknown link of fate and destiny. Even though most of these specific fighters know and recognize each other and one another from within an instant, there are some specific fighters who will find themselves meeting up with both specific new friends and enemies while trying to achieve and attain their own personal ambitions. Through the precise and perceptive complexity of intertwinement, these specific fighters will find themselves getting involved in intricate and detailed plots and scenarios while trying to survive the various trials and tribulations that await them from within their own direct time and accord. In a strong and powerful world of where anything is bound to occur and happen when least expected, the inevitable intertwinement of many specific varied and unique fighters shall be brought into the revealing light of fate and destiny as all of them will participate and experience a _Fighting Megamix_.

**Note:** _Fighting Megamix_ takes place from within an alternate universe of a different continuity so that various storylines of original works can be seen and played out from within an alternate and different state from within sight and that specific characters who wouldn't normally meet and interact with each other by chance and opportunity will be enabled to. _Fighting Megamix_'s official continuity starts out from within the specific month and year of March 1991 (the same specific time in which the original _Street Fighter II_ arcade fighting video game had came out).

* * *

**Continuity Plan**

_**Street Fighter**_

_Street Fighter_'s official continuity starts out from within _Street Fighter II: The World Warrior_.

_**Rival Schools**_

_Rival Schools_' official continuity starts out from within _Project Justice_.

_**Star Gladiator**_

_Star Gladiator_'s official continuity starts out from within _Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein_.

_**Power Stone**_

_Power Stone_'s official continuity starts out from within _Power Stone 2_.

_**Fatal Fury**_

_Fatal Fury_'s official continuity starts out from within _Fatal Fury 2_.

_**Art of Fighting**_

_Art of Fighting_'s official continuity starts out from within _Art of Fighting 2_.

_**Savage Reign**_

_Savage Reign_'s official continuity starts out from within _Kizuna Encounter: Super Tag Battle_.

_**World Heroes**_

_World Heroes_' official continuity starts out from within _World Heroes 2_.

_**Psychic Force**_

_Psychic Force_'s official continuity starts out from within _Psychic Force 2012_.

_**Double Dragon**_

_Double Dragon_'s official continuity starts out from within _Double Dragon (Neo-Geo)_.

* * *

**Main Cast of Characters**

_**Street Fighter**_  
Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Eliza Wilson, Victor Sagat, Guy Hattori, Mike Haggar, Jessica Haggar, Poison Kiss, Hugo Andore, Sodom Katana, Rolento F. Schugerg, Edmond Honda, Blanka, William F. Guile, Chun-Li Xiang, Zangief Gobalsky, Dhalsim, Mike Balrog, Vega Fabio La Cerda, "Master" Bison, Thunder Hawk, Fei-Long, Dee Jay Marley, Cammy White, Gouki

_**Rival Schools**_  
Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, Kyosuke Kagami, Shoma Sawamura, Natsu Ayuhara, Roberto Miura, Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords, Boman Delgado, Eiji "Edge" Yamada, Akira Kazama, Gan Isurugi, Hideo Shimazu, Kyoko Minazuki, Raizo Imawano, Hyo Imawano, Daigo Kazama, Hayato Nekketsu, Ran Hibiki, Nagare Namikawa, Shizuku Ichimonji, Megumi "Iincho" Watanabe, Shuichi Sawamura, Momo Karuizawa, Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki, Yurika Kirishima, Kurow Kirishima

_**Star Gladiator**_  
Hayato Kanzaki, June Lin Milliam, Saturn Dyer, Gamof Gohgry, Franco Gerelt, Vector, Zelkin Fiskekrogen, Gore Gajah, Edward Bilstein, Blood Barbarians, Catherine "Rain" Bilstein, Ele Milliam-Kanzaki, "Prince" Saturn Kuida-Ore 3rd, Gantetsu Isurugi, Claire Blanco, Omega, Ken Eagle, Luca Gajah, Shaker, Byakko, Kaede Akechi, Rai-on

_**Power Stone**_  
Edward Falcon, Ayame Kato, Wang-Tang, Gunrock, Jack Winslow, Galuda, Rouge, Ryoma Ishikawa, Kraken Octopus, Valgas, Pride Falcon, Julia Whitepearl, Gourmand Gullman, Accel

_**Fatal Fury**_  
Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Richard Meyer, Michael Max, Duck King, Tung Fu Rue, Hwa Jai, Big Bear Raiden, Billy Kane, Lilly Kane, Geese Howard, Jubei Yamada, Cheng Sinzan, Mai Shiranui, Kim Kaphwan, Axel Hawk, Laurence Blood, Wolfgang Krauser von Stroheim, Bob Wilson, Franco Bash, "Blue" Mary Ryan, Hon-Fu, Sokaku Mochizuki, Ryuji Yamazaki, Jin Chonshu, Jin Chonrei

_**Art of Fighting**_  
Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, Ryuhaku Todoh, Jack Turner, Lee Pai Long, Belle "King" Lefebvre, Mickey Rogers, John Crawley, Mr. Big, Takuma Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, Temjin, Eiji Kisaragi, Rody Birts, Kasumi Todoh, Wang Koh-San, Lenny Creston, Karman Cole, Jin Fu-Ha

_**Savage Reign**_  
Sho Hayate, Gozu, Carol Stanzack, Mezu, Max Eagle, Chung Paifu, Gordon Bowman, Marco "Joker" Bariadrid, "King" Leo Shishioh, Rosa Himura, Kim Sue Il, Jyazu

_**World Heroes**_  
Hanzou Hattori, Kotaro Fuuma, Kim Dragon, Janne D'Arc, Julius Carn, Chris "Muscle Power" Hanger, Brocken, Rasputin, Captain Kidd, Ryoko Izumo, Mudman, Erick, Shura Nai Khanomtom, Johnny Maximum, Neo Dio, Jack Ripper, Ryofu, Zeus, Joe Kusanagi, Kisarah Westfield, Goh Kidokoro, Leonhalt Domador, Sheen Genus, Lee Hae Gwon, Bobby Nelson

_**Psychic Force**_  
Burn Griffiths, Emilio Michaelov, Wendy Ryan, Christina "Sonia" Ryan, Brad Kilsten, Richard Wong, Rokudo Genma, Gates Oltsman, Keith Evans, Regina Belfrond, Carlo Belfrond, Might, Patricia "Patty" Myers, Setsuna, Gudeath, Genshin Kenjoh, Shiori Sayo

_**Double Dragon**_  
Billy Lee, Jimmy Lee, Marian Delario, Bo Abobo, Ivan Burnov, Duke Chen, Koga Shuko, Alberto Dulton, Eddie Gonzalez, Rebecca de Wit, Amon Yagyu, Cheng-Fu Chin


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of a Story

**Fighting Megamix**

**Story Arc 1**: The Metro City Story

**Volume 1**: The Metro City Accounts

**Chapter 1**: The Start of a Story

* * *

**San Francisco, California, U.S.A./ Outskirt Area - March 4, 1991/ 8:12 A.M.**

It was a calm and peaceful Monday morning from around the time of 8:12 A.M. at a rural dirt road that had lied directly from within a northeastern outskirt area which was seen and located outside of San Francisco's own city landscape. Without any tall buildings or noisy cars from within sight, this part of San Francisco was considered in being quite nice and peaceful from within anyone's own perceptive glance and that the tranquility of nature and quietness would suit those who had sought solitude and comfort from within their own personal time and accord. The only thing that was seen from within the specific outskirt area was a long and nice grassy field that had produced and showed a couple of beautiful flowers from within sight, a peaceful clear blue sky that had displayed a couple of clouds from within it, and a bright yellow sun that had shined very brightly from within the duration of the early morning. Despite the fact that most people had rarely made their way through the specific outskirt area from within their own given chance and opportunity, one young Japanese man in particular was making his own personal walking way down the right Eastern direction of the specific outskirt area's rural dirt road and that the young Japanese man had held a small frown on his face while using his own right hand to carry a large white duffel bag over his right shoulder.

The young Japanese man's appearance was that of a determined martial artist who had looked to be in his Mid-20's and that he had short black hair and determined brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a white sleeveless karate gi uwagi jacket, a red hachimaki headband, a pair of red fingerless fighting gloves, a black obi belt, and a pair of white karate gi zubon pants while being barefoot. While the young Japanese man had wore no pair of shoes from upon his own two feet, the concept of having to walk barefoot didn't affect him one bit as he had focused his entire mind and spirit into perfecting his own fighting skills from within his long and arduous journey so that he could get much stronger and better while learning much about the world that was around him.

The young Japanese man, who was now identified as Ryu Hoshi: a determined martial artist who had practiced Ansatsuken-style martial arts and had sought to learn everything and much there is to know about martial arts had spent most of his entire life learning and training in martial arts ever since he was a little child and even though Ryu has had no clue or idea about the identity of his real biological parents, he had always considered his adoptive father, an elderly Japanese martial arts master named Gouken to being his true parent. Gouken had trained and disciplined Ryu into learning the ways of the Ansatsuken-style martial arts so that he could harness his own true fighting potential and become both a great fighter and a mature person. Despite the fact that Ansatsuken has had an infamous long history of violence and murder from within its own direct practice and accord, Gouken was determined to teach the weaker yet safer fighting skills of Ansatsuken towards Ryu so that he could become a noble practitioner of a well-known dangerous style of martial arts.

During his years as a teenager, Ryu would meet and gain a friend/rival by the name of Ken Masters and from within their own time together during their Ansatsuken training, Ken can easily be described as the opposite of Ryu, in which Ryu takes his own training very seriously while Ken considers it to being nothing to worry about. Even though Ryu and Ken had started off as immediate rivals from within their initial first meeting, the two of them would soon become best friends to one another from within due time and that they would eventually help each other out from within their own training scenarios, increasing the strength of their friendship bond while getting stronger and better from within the process of their own trials and tribulations in having to learn Ansatsuken from their martial arts master. Despite the fact that Ken had decided to head back to the United States of America right after his own training had ended so that he could go on and carry out his important job as the CEO of his family's company, the Masters Foundation, he had still kept in contact with Ryu via his own postcards to him so that he could make sure that his best friend was doing okay from within his own personal time and accord.

Upon having to arrive in the United States of America from within the duration of his latest journey, Ryu had immediately traveled to San Francisco, California so that he could make his way to the home of where Ken was staying from with his longtime girlfriend, Eliza Wilson. From within his own given chance and opportunity, Ryu had wanted to speak to Ken about a specific past scenario that had happened not too long ago. A specific past scenario that had completely caught Ryu off-guard when least expected and that it had caused him to be uneased from within his own personal surroundings. Even from within his current walking upon the rural dirt road of the specific outskirt area that he was traveling through right now, Ryu had felt a bit tense and nervous from within his own fighting spirit as he couldn't get his mind completely away from the specific past scenario that he had just faced and that the determined martial artist had feared the possible future scenario of an uncertain danger that was bound to come his own way from within due time.

"The road of a martial artist is never easy for anyone who embarks on its perilous path and that we must all face the trials and tribulations that lie ahead for us so that we can overcome each and every one of them with our resilient strength and persistent determination, proving ourselves in being strong and noble fighters from within sight. However, the particular situation that I'm facing right now is something that I'd never expected to see and experience from within my own personal time and state. Now that I'm here in San Francisco, I can finally speak to Ken about this and see if he can help me out in having to get through this sudden yet troubling ordeal. It won't exactly be easy and that I'm bound to face the tough hardships that lie ahead for me, but still, I won't rest until I achieve absolute victory and triumph over this hard problem from within my own determined manner and accord" said Ryu in his mind as he had continued to hold a sternly frown on his face while keeping up the decent pace of his own loneful walk down the rural dirt road of the specific outskirt area that he was in right now.

**San Francisco, California, U.S.A./ Masters Residence - March 4, 1991/ 12:04 P.M.**

A few hours later from around the time of 12:04 P.M. in the early afternoon, Ryu had found himself standing in the front yard of a huge white mansion that was seen and located from within the northwestern section of a Northern outskirt forest home community, in which the wealthiest and the high social elite had lived from in their own direct time and accord. Upon having to gaze at the mansion that was within his own clear distant sight, Ryu knew instantly that he had found the home of his best friend/rival Ken and that he had confirmed this direct fact through the use of a specific postcard that he had gotten from Ken a few months ago. Making a small sigh of determination on his face, Ryu had wasted no time in heading on over to the main front door of the mansion so that he could immediately stand in front of it and use his left index finger to ring its doorbell that was seen on the left side of the main front door itself. As Ryu had waited patiently for someone to come to the main front door of the mansion, a young female voice was soon heard from within an intercom speaker that was located on the right side of the main front door and that the voice itself had sounded calm and friendly to Ryu's own precise hearing.

"Hello. This is the Masters Residence. May I ask on who I'm speaking to?" said the young female voice from within the intercom speaker.

When Ryu had heard the young female voice from within sight, he had instantly recognized it with his own immediate detection and quickly knew on who he was speaking to from within his personal time of his own arrival.

"Hey there Eliza. It's me, Ryu. I've just come by to check up and see on how Ken is doing right now" said Ryu as he had used his left index finger to press a specific red button that was on his intercom speaker's side, enabling him to speak to the one known as Eliza through his own direct end.

"He's doing just fine Ryu. The two of us weren't anticipating to hear from you so unexpectedly. Is everything okay?" said Eliza's voice.

"Yes it is Eliza. I've just stopped by on my latest traveling journey to meet up with Ken and see on how he's been faring from within his own spare time. Is it possible for me to speak to him right now?" said Ryu.

"Of course Ryu. Allow me to open the door" said Eliza's voice.

From there, the main front door of the mansion had soon opened in an instant and from within the doorway's own entrance stood a young Caucasian woman whose appearance was that of a charming beauty who had looked to be in her Early-20's and that she had long blonde hair which was combed very well and charming blue eyes while having red eyeshadow and strawberry red lipstick for her facial makeup. Her casual attire had consisted of a white sleeveless strapless tube top shirt, a pair of red jean short shorts, and a pair of white low-heel pump shoes. The young Caucasian woman who was seen from within the doorway's own entrance was now identified as Eliza Wilson: a charming beauty who happens to be the longtime girlfriend of Ken and that she had supported his fighting career from within her own given chance and opportunity while in her personal time, she had loved to dance from within an elegant and beautiful state.

"I must say that it's quite nice to see you again Ryu. I'm pretty sure that Ken would be most surprised if he saw and know that you came here unexpectedly from within today" said Eliza as she had looked at Ryu from within a decent way while having a gentle smile on her own face.

"That I agree Eliza. Do you know on where Ken is right now?" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a calm sight.

"He's currently training in the dojo from within the backyard of the home. Follow me and I'll show you the way Ryu" said Eliza as she had instantly stepped back from the doorway's own entrance so that she could immediately allow Ryu to enter into the mansion without any hesitation or second thought.

"Thank you Eliza" said Ryu as he had wasted no time in entering the mansion while having a small smile on his own face.

Meanwhile from within a small brown dojo that was seen and located from within the middle section of the mansion's backyard, a young Caucasian man was training in a relentless yet persistent manner from upon the middle portion of his personal dojo's huge main room as he was holding nothing back from within the duration of his tough training regimen and that the young Caucasian man was very determined to make the most of his personal time from within the early afternoon. The young Caucasian man's appearance was that of a confident martial artist who had looked to be in his Mid-20's and that he had short blonde hair and confident blue eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a red sleeveless karate gi uwagi jacket, a pair of yellow fingerless fighting gloves, a black obi belt, and a pair of red karate gi zubon pants while being barefoot. The young Caucasian man who was seen training from within his personal dojo's huge main room was now identified as Ken Masters: a confident martial artist who happens to be half-American half-Japanese due to his American millionaire father marrying his Japanese mother and that he had practiced Ansatsuken-style martial arts while having full confidence in his fighting skills and maintaining a strong friendship/rivalry with Ryu.

Even though Ken was well-known throughout most of the world in having to be both the U.S. martial arts champion and the young CEO of his family's company, the Masters Foundation, he was also well-known for having to be Ryu's toughest fighting rival and that Ken himself would train constantly from within his own personal chance and opportunity so that he could one day defeat Ryu and prove to himself that he had what it takes to hold the same discipline and determination that Ryu had held from within his own fighting spirit.

Ken's current unleashing of a huge barrage of martial arts punches and kicks from within a constant state of rapid succession had caused him to sweat really hard from within his own direct time and accord, but the confident martial artist had immediately shrugged off his perspiring exhaustion and felt that he couldn't allow it to slow him down from within the training regimen that he was in right now. Upon having to ball up his midair right fist from within an instant so that he could start gathering the Ki energy that was within his own entire body, Ken had immediately jumped straight up into the air real fast and made a strong yell on his face while thrusting his right fist up towards the zenith of the air itself from within the process of his own strong action, unleashing a signature move known as the Shoryuken that was intensified by the powerful red Ki energy flames that had came directly from within Ken's own Ki powered right fist during the ascension of the special uppercut punch attack and upon managing to gain success from within his own personal state and accord while subsiding the Shoryuken's direct power after its strong execution, Ken had soon came back down to the floor in a safe manner from within his own personal time and upon having to land on his own two feet from within a calm and decent way, the confident martial artist had decided to sit down from upon the middle portion of the dojo's main room floor so that he could rest a bit in knowing and realizing that he couldn't train anymore in his own direct opportunity and that he had needed to recover his own power and strength from within the process of his current exhaustion.

As Ken had continued to rest from upon the middle portion of the dojo's main room floor in a calm and tiring state, Eliza had soon entered into the dojo from its left-sided Western sliding shoji door while being barefoot from within sight in order to respect the ancient tradition of the dojo lifestyle and upon having to see and know that Ken was resting in her own glance and time, the charming beauty had made a decent smile on her face as she saw and realized that her boyfriend was now done with his usual training regimen for the day and that she could finally speak to him from within her own personal chance and opportunity.

"Honey, I've come to inform you that someone wishes to see you right now" said Eliza as she had approached and stood next to Ken from his current sitting position in a calm manner while handing him a white towel that she had held in her own possession.

"Who exactly is it Eliza? Don't tell me that it's another executive from a rival business company who wants to negotiate a deal with my family's company" said Ken as he had made a small sigh on his face while using the white towel to wipe off the sweat that was seen on his forehead.

Just then, an unexpected yet familiar voice was suddenly heard from out of nowhere as it had completely took Ken in by a surprising state from within his own personal time and accord.

"Not exactly Ken" said Ryu's voice.

When Ken had heard Ryu's voice with his detection and immediately turned his own perceptive sight over towards the left-sided Western sliding shoji door, the confident martial artist had made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Ryu was standing from within the doorway's own entrance while his large white duffel bag had leaned next to the left-sided Western sliding shoji door from its outside section and that the determined martial artist had his arms folded across his chest in a precise manner while looking at Ken from within a calm yet decent way.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Ken?" said Ryu as he had looked at Ken from within a friendly sight.

"I'll say! How's it going Ryu?" said Ken as he had immediately got up from his own sitting position so that he could quickly stand and instantly look at Ryu from within a surprised yet happy state.

"Nothing much Ken. Just having to do my usual traveling throughout the entire world and all. Since I was making my way through the United States of America at the moment, I decided to stop by here and check up on how you and Eliza were doing" said Ryu as he had made his way over to where Ken and Eliza had stood from so that he could do a traditional midair sparring punch greeting with his longtime rival and friend, in which Ryu had used his left fist while Ken had used his right fist from within sight and as Ryu and Ken had smashed their own midair fists against one another from within a strong yet friendly manner before bringing them back down after the greeting itself, the two of them had made some decent smiles on their faces as they saw and knew about each other's current growth from within their own fighting skills and abilities.

"Well Ryu, it's quite safe to say that the two of us are living happily with one another and that we're enjoying each other's company every single minute. In fact, Eliza and I are now officially engaged and that we're scheduled to get married from within the next few months" said Ken as he had looked on in a happy manner while Eliza had used her left arm to grab and hold Ken's own right arm from within a romantic way so that she could have a cheerful expression on her own face.

When Ryu had heard that specific announcement from Ken with his own detection, the determined martial artist had made a surprised expression on his face as he didn't expect to hear of such news from his own best friend and that he was instantly taken aback by it from within his own shocked time and state.

"The two of you are now engaged to one another? Congratulations!" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a shocked yet excited sight upon having to know and realize the immediate fact that his best friend was now engaged to the person that he had truly loved the most.

"Thanks for the compliment Ryu. You have no idea on how happy I am to be engaged to perhaps the most beautiful woman that I've ever met and I can't wait when Eliza and I get married from within the near future so that the two of us can spend the rest of our lives with each other from within a state of romantic bliss and happiness" said Ken as he had looked at Eliza from within a romantic way while having a gentle smile on his own face.

"Oh stop it Ken. You're making me blush" said Eliza as she had blushed a bit in having to hear that romantic statement from Ken with her own detection.

"It's quite great to see and know that you and Eliza are now engaged to one another Ken and that I'd be more than willing to attend your future wedding from within an instant. I have to say and admit that I'm real happy for you my good friend and I hope for the best that you and Eliza are able to have a happy marriage together from within the future" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a happy and decent way.

When Ken had heard that direct statement from Ryu with his own detection, the confident martial artist had nodded in agreement with his best friend on his comment and knew instantly from within his own personal mind that the determined martial artist would keep his own word about having to show up at the future wedding between him and Eliza.

"So Ryu, have you come here to tell me and Eliza about any new fights that you've gotten yourself into from within your latest journey?" said Ken.

When Ryu had heard that direct question from Ken with his own detection, the determined martial artist had made an immediate small frown on his face as he had thought about the specific past scenario that was within his own mind at the moment and as Ken saw the unexpected change of expression that was on Ryu's own face from within sight, the confident martial artist had made a surprised yet worried glance from within his own direct time as he had realized the immediate fact that something was quite wrong in an instant from within the duration of the conversation itself.

"I'm afraid not Ken. I was hoping that my visit here could've been more convenient from within its own precise time, but sadly, it's not meant to be" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a frustrated state.

"What exactly do you mean by that Ryu? Is something the matter?" said Ken as he and Eliza had looked on from within a worried manner upon having to hear that direct statement from Ryu while Eliza had released her grip from Ken.

When Ryu had heard that specific question from Ken, the determined martial artist had narrowed his own eyes from within a state of pure frustration as he knew and realized that having to explain about the specific past scenario to his longtime rival and friend would be very hard for him to do and that it would require every bit of his own inner strength and determination in order to talk about it without any hesitation or second thought.

"It's...about our master Ken. Something bad...has happened to him" said Ryu as he had spoken from within a frustrated tone.

"You mean Master Gouken? Is he okay Ryu?" said Ken as he had made an immediate concerned expression on his face in having to hear Ryu's statement about their own well-known martial arts master and that the confident martial artist had now wanted to figure out on what exactly was going on at the moment from within his own perceptive time and accord.

Upon having to hear Ken's concerned question from within his own detection, Ryu had clenched his teeth in a painful yet emotional manner upon having to know about the unknown fate of Gouken from within his own precise mind and it was something that had caused the determined martial artist to look on in an emotionally frustrated sight as he had to explain the details of the specific past incident to Ken and Eliza from within his own personal state and manner.

A few seconds later from within the dojo, Ken and Eliza had gasped from within a horrified shock upon having to hear Ryu's explanation about the unknown fate of Gouken and it was something that had took the both of them in from within a shocking yet painful surprise.

"I...can't believe it. Master Gouken...is dead?" said Ken as he had looked on from within a shocked way with Eliza.

"Yes he is Ken and that's not the worse of it. I have reason to believe that Master Gouken may in fact have been murdered from within his own home" said Ryu as he had looked on in a saddened state from within the duration of the hard explanation.

"M...murdered? But who would want to kill your own master Ryu? Who could've done such a cruel and horrible thing?" said Eliza as she had looked on from within a horrified sight.

When Ryu had heard that specific question from Eliza, the determined martial artist had closed his own eyes in a calm way and knew instantly from within his own perceptive mind on who could've murdered Gouken from within the specific past incident, thus he had decided to explain it to Ken and Eliza without any hesitation or second thought.

"There's only one person who I can think of in having to do such a malevolent act against my master and that person happens to be Master Gouken's own brother" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a sternly yet disappointed manner.

"Now wait just a minute Ryu! Did you say Master Gouken's own brother? I never knew that Master Gouken had a brother before. Did you know anything about this?" said Ken as he had looked on from within a surprised way upon having to hear such a shocking statement from his own best friend.

"Yes I did Ken and upon having to see on how Master Gouken had died from within my own shocked sight, I am fully certain and convinced that his own young brother was the culprit behind the heinous murder" said Ryu as he began to narrate a specific flashback story about the past towards Ken and Eliza from within his own direct chance and opportunity.

"When I was a young boy, Master Gouken had once told me about his own personal past, in which he had explained to me that he once had a young brother who had trained side by side with him in order to learn much about the history of the Ansatsuken-style martial arts. Master Gouken's young brother, named Gouki was determined to embrace all the principles of Ansatsuken so that he could fight to its own true accord and power. Master Goutetsu: the teacher of both Master Gouken and Gouki had trained the two ever since their early childhood and that he had taught them the concept and discipline of the Ansatsuken-style martial arts, for its practice was to be used as a way to kill opponents through the use of the assassination fist. Master Gouken didn't like the concept in having to take the life of another through the use of violent martial arts and that he had left Master Goutetsu many years later in order to start his own dojo so that he could create a weak yet noble side of Ansatsuken. However, Master Gouken's young brother had decided to stay behind in order to learn much more about the violent side of Ansatsuken from Master Goutetsu so that he could embrace its shrouded power and become a strong yet ruthless fighter. Master Gouken had explained to me that those who study and learn the dark principles of Ansatsuken would lose their own humanity from within an instant and that they would eventually become emotionless cold-hearted warriors whose sole purpose is to fight and kill the strongest of opponents. It is said that in order to learn the relentless power of Ansatsuken, the one who seeks it out must sever all emotional ties and aspects of humanity so that they can then embrace its malevolent strength without holding anything back from within their own fighting skills and abilities.

Master Gouken had knew and realized the personal fact that he could and would never sever any emotional ties and aspects of humanity just to increase his own strength and that he would rather lose with honor than to win through treachery. That's the strict rule in which he had taught the two of us back when we had trained under him as teenagers Ken and that he had warned each of us to never give in to the anger and hatred that lies directly from within our own fighting spirits. Master Gouken had told me the shocking fact that somewhere down the road of the future, his young brother would come for him one day and that Master Gouken himself would have to be fully ready and prepared to fight against him from within a potential battle to the death. Unfortunately for Master Gouken, the worst-case scenario of that specific battle had soon came directly into reality itself when I had returned to his home after my last journey and to my horrifying shock, I had soon discovered his lifeless battered body lying slumped upon a bloody wall from within his own meditation room. Upon discovering Master Gouken's body with my own shocked eyes, I had soon noticed that a Japanese symbol was painted on the top of the wall above Master Gouken in his own blood and that the symbol itself was the Kanji character "ten" which means "heaven". When I saw that particular symbol from within my own horrified sight, I had knew instantly from within that direct moment that Master Gouken's young brother was the culprit behind his murder and the reason of this accusation comes from the perceptive fact that the Kanji character "ten" was always used from within the studies of the Ansatsuken-style martial arts. After giving Master Gouken a proper burial near his home, I had decided to begin a new journey around the world so that I could improve my own fighting skills and be ready to face off against Gouki when the time comes from within the near future. However, I still have some fear and frustration from within my own personal mind as I continue to think about what Master Gouken had said to me about having to not give in to the anger and hatred which lies directly from within my own fighting spirit and that I must not only contend against Gouki, but also my own repressed anger and hatred as well" said Ryu as he was done from within his own narration of the specific flashback story.

When Ken had heard the direct explanation of the specific flashback story that had came from Ryu, the confident martial artist had made a shocked yet angered expression on his own face as he couldn't believe on what had happened to his martial arts master and it was something that had completely caught him off-guard from within his own personal sight and time.

"I still can't believe that all of this is happening so suddenly Ryu. I mean...I was expecting for Master Gouken to die from old age and all, but instead, for him to be murdered in such a cruel and horrible manner makes my own blood boil instantly" said Ken as he had tightened his midair right fist from within an angered yet frustrated way.

"I can easily agree with you on that statement there Ken and that be the direct reason of why I had came here to you from within today. I was hoping that you would have the chance to help train with me for a while so that I could get the opportunity to increase my own fighting skills and learn of any possible mistakes that I might make from within the potential future fight against Gouki. I hope that I'm not taking up your personal time with this sudden request my good friend, but it's very urgent that I hone and improve my own fighting abilities right before I can actually consider a possible confrontation against Gouki from within the future. What do you say Ken?" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a calm yet serious state.

When Ken had heard that specific request from Ryu and saw the seriousness that was within his own friend/rival's eyes, the confident martial artist had made a small smirk on his face as he knew and realized from within his own precise mind and spirit that he just couldn't say no to his own best friend and that he was very determined to aid him in any way that he could from within the current situation that he was facing right now.

"Of course I'd be more than willing to help you out from within the given chance and opportunity Ryu. You're my best friend that I can count on the most and that you and I need to stick together if we're to stand a chance against Gouki. Even if our own bodies fall apart from within the duration of the training itself, we'll see to it that the two of us are ready and prepared to fight against Gouki with everything that we got and have so that we can make him pay through our own two fists and avenge our master's death. Do you agree with me on this Ryu?" said Ken as he had spoken in a confident tone while extending his right hand out in midair towards Ryu from within a friendly yet determined sight.

As Ryu saw that Ken was willing and determined to help him out from within the current situation that he was facing at the moment, the determined martial artist had made a small smile on his own face as he had nodded in agreement with the confident martial artist on his statement and from there, Ryu had used his own midair right hand to shake Ken's midair right hand from within an agreeable way, confirming the direct fact that the two of them were indeed ready and prepared to help one another out from within the tough ordeal that was happening right now.

"Indeed" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a calm yet determined state.

However, before Ryu and Ken could make their next move from within their own given time and opportunity, the unexpected ringing of a cell phone was suddenly heard from inside a red sports bag which had lied directly from within the southwestern corner of the dojo's main room which was located near the left-sided Western sliding shoji door of the dojo itself and that the cell phone's constant ringing had immediately caught Ken's own detection from within an instant.

"Looks like someone is calling on my cell phone right now Ryu. I better go check and see on who it is" said Ken as he had ended his midair handshake with Ryu so that he could waste no time in making his way over to his personal sports bag and get his red cell phone from out of it through the use of his own right hand so that he could answer it without any hesitation or second thought.

While Ken was busy in having to talk upon his cell phone from within sight, Eliza had decided to speak to Ryu about the current situation that was happening at the moment so that she could immediately figure out on what her fiance was getting himself into from within his own personal time and accord.

"Ryu, I hate of having to ask you this, but I need to know on whether or not Ken will be okay from within your future fight against your enemy. I don't want anything bad to happen to him unexpectedly" said Eliza as she had spoken to Ryu from within a concerned manner.

"There's no need for you to worry about Ken from within this entire ordeal Eliza. He's the type of guy who doesn't exactly give in to any trial or tribulation that lies ahead for him and that he'll work to his own hardest to succeed with no problem. I promise you that Ken will be okay from within this troubling situation and that nothing bad will happen to him on my watch. You have my word Eliza" said Ryu as he had looked at Eliza from within an assured and determined sight.

When Eliza had heard that perceptive statement from Ryu and saw the precise expression that was on his face, the charming beauty had nodded in agreement with the determined martial artist on his own word and knew instantly from within the sound of his own determined voice that he was more than willing to keep his promise in having to ensure the safety of Ken from within the sudden ordeal that he was about to get himself into.

Just then, Ken had made a shocked gasp on his face as he had heard about something that had completely caught him off-guard from within his private phone conversation and that the gasp itself had soon caught the immediate attention of both Ryu and Eliza from within their own precise time.

"I just can't believe it. Are you saying that it's really true?" said Ken as he had looked on in a shocked way while talking upon his cell phone from within his own surprised state.

As the other voice on the cell phone had explained to Ken about a second unknown situation that was happening right now, the confident martial artist had clenched his teeth from within a state of pure frustration as he was suddenly taken aback by this second unexpected development and that it had caused him to look on in an angered yet frustrated way in having to learn and know about this second impromptu scenario from within his own personal accord.

"I understand everything. Okay then...I'll speak to you later" said Ken as he had gotten through with his private phone conversation from within sight and that the confident martial artist had wasted no time in pressing the "end call" button from upon his cell phone, enabling him to cut off the phone connection in an instant so that he could then put his cell phone back inside his personal sports bag from within a calm yet disappointed manner.

"Honey, is everything okay?" said Eliza as she had immediately made her way over to where Ken had stood from so that she could instantly rendezvous and check up on him from within her own concerned time.

"I'm afraid not Eliza. I've just gotten through in having a talk with our old friend, Mike Haggar on the phone and he says that something bad has happened from within Metro City" said Ken as he had looked on from within a frustrated yet saddened state.

"What's the problem Ken?" said Ryu as he had immediately joined up with Ken and Eliza from within their own current conversation location in the dojo's main room.

As Ken saw that Ryu and Eliza were looking at him from within a concerned way, the confident martial artist had made a small sigh on his face as he had decided to give the unexpected news to the two of them without any hesitation or second thought.

"It's...about our friend, Cody Travers. He...was killed by an unknown assailant from within last Saturday" said Ken as he had made a frustrated expression on his face upon giving the tough explanation to Ryu and Eliza from within his own precise time.

When Ryu and Eliza had heard that unexpected statement from Ken, the two of them had gasped from within a state of complete shock as they were quite horrified to hear and learn of their friend's untimely death and that they didn't expect to hear of such tragic news from within the current conversation of the early afternoon.

"What?! Cody was murdered?!" said Eliza as she had looked on from within a shocked and horrified way.

"Yes he was Eliza and as of the moment, the local police have no clue on who could've killed him from within the given chance and opportunity. Haggar suspects that the members of a now-destroyed criminal organization called the Mad Gear Gang could've been responsible for the murder, but unfortunately, he has no definitive proof on whether or not they were involved directly from within the crime itself" said Ken as he had spoken from within a frustrated manner.

"I still can't believe that someone would want to murder Cody so unexpectedly. Jessica must be devastated by this" said Eliza as she had looked on from within a saddened state.

"That I agree Eliza and knowing Haggar's daughter, it's likely that she's still suffering from the emotional trauma of having to lose Cody from within such a horrific way and that it'll probably be a while before Jessica can overcome it and move on with her own life" said Ken as he had looked on in his own frustrated sight.

"Even if what you say is true Ken, Jessica's gonna need the support of both her father and her closest friends right now so that she can get through this tough time without any problem. Perhaps you and I should go to Metro City and check up on how Jessica and Haggar are doing right now" said Ryu.

"Good idea Ryu. The two of us should head there as soon as possible so that we can pay Haggar and Jessica a definite visit and see on how they're faring at the moment" said Ken.

"Right" said Ryu as he had nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement.

A few minutes later at a driveway that was seen and located near the left-sided Western front section of the mansion, Ryu and Ken were sitting together from inside a parked red Corvette sports car that was owned by Ken himself and that the confident martial artist had sat in the left-sided driver seat of the sports car while the determined martial artist had sat in the right-sided passenger seat of the sports car from within sight. Instead of being in their karate gi attires, the two rivals were now dressed in their own casual attires, in which Ken was dressed in his own casual attire which had consisted of a white sleeveless a-shirt, a blue short-sleeve casual jacket, a pair of blue sweatpants, a pair of white socks, and a pair of white-blue tennis shoes while Ryu was dressed in his own casual attire which had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans, and a pair of red-white tennis shoes. After putting their personal luggage into the trunk of the sports car and having their seatbelts fastened from within their own decent time and accord, Ryu and Ken were now ready and prepared to leave Ken's home from within an instant so that the two of them could make the long drive to the San Francisco International Airport, which would then enable them to take a flight to Metro City from within due time so that they could travel to and pay Haggar and Jessica a noble and friendly visit from within their own direct time and accord.

"Please be careful you two. There's no telling of what might happen when you're in Metro City, so stay safe" said Eliza as she had looked at Ken and Ryu from the left side of her current standing position outside Ken's sports car while wearing her white low-heel pump shoes along with her casual attire and that the charming beauty had made a worried yet determined expression on her face upon thinking about the safety of both her fiance and his best friend.

"Don't worry about a thing Eliza. If any scumbag tries to attack us when least expected, we'll be more than ready to show them a thing or two. Take care of the home until I come back, okay?" said Ken as he had looked at Eliza from within a decent yet determined way.

"I will Ken and please give my sincere regards to Jessica" said Eliza as she had leaned herself over towards Ken from within the sports car so that she could give him a gentle kiss on his own left cheek before lifting herself up and distancing herself from Ken and the sports car, which had caused Ken to blush a bit in having to feel the direct kiss that had came directly from his own his fiancee.

While Ken had nodded in agreement with Eliza on her statement, the confident martial artist had proceeded into using his right hand to place his car key from within the ignition of the sports car so that he could turn it immediately and instantly start up the sports car with no problem, showing the direct fact that he and Ryu were now ready and prepared to begin their own travel to Metro City from within an instant. As Ken had placed and held a tight grip from upon the steering wheel of the sports car with his own two hands while starting its acceleration through its right foot pedal so that he could waste no time in driving it from out of the driveway and into an open forest road that had lead directly from out of the outskirt forest home community via its Southern direction, Eliza had looked on in a calm and decent manner from her own current standing position upon the left side of the driveway as she had used her right hand to wave goodbye to her departing fiance from within sight and that the charming beauty had hoped for the best that Ken and Ryu would be safe and okay from within their own direct time in Metro City.

A few minutes later, Ken and Ryu were seen traveling down from upon the right-sided middle lane of a busy interstate highway that had lead directly to the San Francisco International Airport via its left Western direction and the two fighters knew instantly from within their own personal minds that it would be quite a while before they could reach their precise destination. While Ryu had felt the rushing wind of the air that had came directly upon his own face via his open window during the scenario of the drive itself, the determined martial artist had took the time and opportunity to look at the calm blue sky of the early afternoon from within a calm yet decent state as he had thought about both the current ordeal that had lied ahead of him from within sight and the past situation that had him a bit concerned from within the process of his own personal thinking.

"I still can't believe that two shocking murders have happened so suddenly. First Master Gouken and now Cody. I can easily say and know that Gouki was the one behind Master Gouken's murder, but could it be possible that he was also responsible for the murder of Cody as well? If that's the case, I can't allow him to continue his malicious rampage against those who don't stand a chance against his dark and murderous power. One way or another, I will improve my own fighting skills and abilities so that I can defeat Gouki and ensure that everyone can be safe from his evil wrath. The question is will I get strong enough in time to stop him?" said Ryu in his mind as he had continued to think about his own personal ordeal while riding with Ken to the San Francisco International Airport from within the early afternoon of the calm day.

**Metro City, New York, U.S.A./ Metro City Plaza Hotel - March 4, 1991/ 12:36 P.M.**

Metro City is often considered by many in having to be a large and densely metropolis of which the strong thrive to survive and that those who live here often try to get by on a daily and decent basis from within their own personal time and accord. Back from within the past, Metro City was once considered in being the #1 crime capital of the world, due to its relentless never-ending cases of out of control violence. Most of these ruthless problems had came from a dangerous criminal organization known as the Mad Gear Gang and that its leader, a wealthy millionaire named Horace Belger was the mastermind behind the gang's merciless attacks against the innocent citizens who had lived from within Metro City.

A former professional wrestler named Mike Haggar was elected as the new Mayor of Metro City from within due time and that he had made a strong vow to the public, in which he would help clean up the streets and eliminate the city's high crime rate so that he could ensure the noble fact that everyone could live in Metro City from within a state of complete peace and happiness. Belger and the rest of the Mad Gear Gang had considered Haggar in being a major threat to their own callous plans and that the dangerous criminal organization had went to great lengths in order to ensure that Haggar wouldn't interfere in their business from within the given chance and opportunity. Upon having to learn the shocking fact that his young daughter, Jessica was kidnapped by the Mad Gear Gang for both ransom and leverage against him, Haggar had wasted no time in setting out on a rescue mission from within sight and that he wasn't alone from within his own heroic endeavor as he was assisted by Jessica's boyfriend, a tough street brawler named Cody Travers and Cody's best friend/rival, a stoic ninja named Guy Hinato.

Together, the trio had fought against the entire Mad Gear Gang, battling and defeating the countless members of the dangerous criminal organization who had stood in the way of their own rescue mission and in the end, Haggar, Cody, and Guy were successful in having to rescue Jessica from the threatening danger while defeating Belger from within the process of their own tough fighting, sending him plummeting to his own death from the top floor of his office building and that he would make a hard and fatal crash towards the street below. One month has passed since the destruction of the Mad Gear Gang and that the citizens of Metro City had thought for sure that they could finally gain the peace and happiness that they had sought for so long, but an unexpected murder had caused everyone to be in a state of complete fear and anxiety once more and that none of them didn't expect to know and learn of such a horrific and tragic crime.

Upon having to hear and learn about the shocking and untimely death of Cody Travers from within last Saturday, the citizens of Metro City had feared the possible scenario that the murder itself was perhaps an act of retaliation by some members of Mad Gear and that the sudden and unexpected murder of a local hero would help reignite the chaotic violence and destructive mayhem against the city once more from within the given chance and opportunity, but unknown to many, the members of Mad Gear weren't the ones behind Cody's murder. Instead, the assailant was a specific person who had seen his fair share of violence from within his own personal time and that he would often be the one who had committed the violence himself when least expected. This specific person would hide behind the disguise of being a renowned business entrepreneur from within a similar city that's located in Florida so that he could mask his true intentions from the public, in which he is actually a powerful crime lord from within the criminal underworld. Many had feared this specific person in an instant and that none would dare to challenge his power and authority from within sight. The specific person, known only as Geese Howard.

At the expensive and prestigious Metro City Plaza Hotel that had lied directly from within the central section of Metro City's Central District from around the time of 12:36 P.M. in the early afternoon, a middle-aged Caucasian man was looking at the entire landscape of the city from his 50th floor hotel room's Northern living room section window while having a small smirk on his own face and he knew instantly that if he could pull the right strings through the use of perfect manipulation, he could easily gain control of Metro City's own finances and government from within due time. The middle-aged Caucasian man's appearance was that of a ruthless business entrepreneur who had looked to be in his Early-40's and that he had short slick blonde hair and ruthless green eyes. His black business suit attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a black necktie, a black long-sleeve business suit jacket, a pair of black dress pants, a pair of black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. The middle-aged Caucasian man who was seen observing the entire landscape of Metro City was now identified as Geese Howard: a ruthless business entrepreneur who had a cutthroat attitude when it came to business while doubling as a relentless crime lord from within the criminal underworld and that he had practiced both Aikijutsu and Kobujutsu while seeking to expand his almighty power in both the business and the fighting worlds.

Geese could easily be described as an intimidating individual to some and that many would tend to be real careful when having to deal with this particular man. Upon having to fold his arms across his chest in midair from within his own personal glance and accord, Geese had knew in his own perceptive mind that his current actions from within Metro City would eventually attract some of his longtime enemies to him from within an instant and that they would immediately try to stop him from within their own given time and chance, but Geese had welcomed the potential challenge of his old adversaries from within sight and that he would enjoy the possible scenario in having to defeat and eliminate all of them with his own malevolent power and strength.

While Geese had continued to look at the landscape of Metro City from within his own personal point of view, a young Caucasian man of English descent had slowly approached Geese from the Southern living room section of the hotel room and that the young Caucasian English man had held a small frown on his own face while using his right hand to carry a red three-section bo staff from within his own personal time and accord. The young Caucasian English man's appearance was that of a persistent bo staff wielder who had looked to be in his Mid-20's and that he had short blonde hair which was covered by a red-white striped bandana and persistent turquoise eyes. His black business suit attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a black necktie, a black long-sleeve business suit jacket, a pair of black dress pants, a pair of black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. The young Caucasian English man who was seen approaching Geese from within sight was now identified as Billy Kane: a persistent bo staff wielder who had served as Geese's personal bodyguard from within sight and that he holds a strong mutual respect towards Geese from within his own personal dignity and manner.

Upon having to stop and stand a few feet away from Geese's current location, Billy K. had looked at the ruthless business entrepreneur with his own decent eyes and knew instantly from within that direct moment that Gesse had wanted a status report from within the calm early afternoon.

"So Billy, what do you have to report?" said Geese as he had kept his back turned while talking to Billy K., who had stood a few feet away from where he was upon sight.

"Everything is going according to plan Mr. Howard. The street gangs of this city are willing to work under your command, just as long as they get their payments from within the involvement" said Billy K. as he had spoken from within a decent state.

"But of course Billy. As a man who seeks the great and finer things in life, I am always more than willing to show my humble gratitude towards those who see my noble cause and that the street gangs of Metro City will be rewarded and paid greatly for having to aid me from within my latest ambition, which reminds me...were you successful in having to find any members of the Mad Gear Gang?" said Geese.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Howard. From what I've heard and learned recently, most of the gang members from within Mad Gear have already left town and it seems that each and every one of them have gone their own separate ways right after the death of their leader. The only member of Mad Gear that I was able to locate and speak to was a guy named Rolento and that I had told him about your job offer and all, but for some odd reason, he didn't seemed to be too thrilled about the idea in having to serve under you and that he had politely declined the offer. Do you think that we should consider him as a possible threat to your current plan Mr. Howard?" said Billy K. as he had looked on from within a calm way.

When Geese had heard that statement from Billy K. with his own detection, the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a small frown on his face as he knew and realized from within his own personal mind that he couldn't afford to take any possible chances or risks from within his master plan and that every single step and tactic would have to be handled with extreme care and caution if he was to succeed in his own determined right and manner.

"Perhaps Billy, but we can't know for certain until Rolento makes his own move from within due time. If he indeed proves himself in being a possible threat and danger against my current ambition, we'll have him eliminated as soon as possible so that we can move on and proceed as scheduled" said Geese as he had unfolded his arms from across his chest in midair so that he could then ball up his midair right fist from within a sternly state while turning himself around from his own current standing position so that he could look at Billy K. from within a decent yet strict sight.

"Agreed Mr. Howard. I know that I shouldn't be asking you this, but are you completely certain that the authorities won't discover that you were the one who had murdered that local fighter, Cody Travers from within a while ago?" said Billy K. as he had looked on in a calm yet concerned manner.

"Ha ha ha. There's no need for you to get worried Billy. Even if the authorities are somehow able to tie me to the murder, which in fact will never happen, I have many friends and sources throughout the entire justice system and that my own connections will enable me to walk away from all charges in an instant. Besides, it was very imperative for me to kill Mr. Travers from within my own arrival here so that I could make my immediate presence known to the local street gangs. For the citizens of Metro City however, losing a local hero will instantly remind them of the cruel and harsh truth that crime and lawlessness will always exist and that no one can do a damn thing about it, even if they had tried with all of their own worthless might and strength" said Geese as he had brought his balled up right fist down from midair while making a wicked smile on his face upon having to think about his callous past action which had took the life of Cody Travers from within sight and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had held no regret or remorse about his own malevolent accomplishment.

While Billy K. had nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement, a cell phone had suddenly began to ring from inside the right lower front pocket of Billy K.'s own business suit jacket and that the persistent bo staff wielder had decided to place his bo staff into his left hand so that he could then waste no time in getting his blue cell phone with his own right hand and answering it without any hesitation or second thought.

"Kane here" said Billy K. as he had spoken on his cell phone from within a determined tone.

As Billy K. had heard the other voice speak out to him about a specific explanation from within the current phone conversation, the persistent bo staff wielder had made a small frown on his face as he had learned about some specific details from within the talking itself and that it had caused Billy K. to remember it in an instant during the scenario of the calm early afternoon.

"I see...right...okay then" said Billy K. as he had gotten through with his specific conversation on the cell phone and that he had wasted no time in pressing the "end call" button from upon the cell phone itself so that he could then put it back inside his business jacket's right lower front pocket, enabling him to place his bo staff back into his right hand once again.

"Who was that just now?" said Geese as he had looked on from within a precise way.

"That was Mr. Big on the phone Mr. Howard. He says that himself and the others are gonna arrive here in Metro City from within the next few hours so that they can help you begin the operation" said Billy K. as he had spoken from within a calm state.

When Geese had heard that specific statement from Billy K., the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a malevolent grin on his face as he knew and realized that everything was coming together for him and that it would be quite a while before his own master plan could be fully initiated from within his own personal chance and opportunity.

"Excellent. The sooner that Mr. Big and my loyal associates get here, the sooner Metro City will fall into my inescapable grasp and that I'll turn it into my second little playground besides Southtown itself. Billy, tell the limo driver that I'm planning to head out in the next 10 minutes. I wish to see more of the city that I plan to conquer and control from within due time" said Geese as he had made an arrogant smile on his face upon having to think about his own callous ambition.

"As you wish Mr. Howard" said Billy K. as he had nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement and that the persistent bo staff wielder had wasted no time in having to leave the hotel room via its main front door.

As Geese saw that Billy K. was now gone from his sight, the ruthless business entrepreneur had decided to turn his perceptive view back over to the huge landscape of Metro City and that Geese himself had made an evil smile on his face as he was quite determined to succeed in his own master plan of having to gain full control over Metro City from within due time itself.

"An entire prosperous city that's full of ripe and vigor. Such a remarkable place requires my almighty grasp of power and that my own resources can help take it to even greater lengths. It's quite unfortunate that my longtime friend and associate, Belger had met his untimely death so unexpectedly and that he had left this vulnerable city unattended to those who can save it, but have no fear Belger for I will soon take control over Metro City in your place and help make it into a strong and flourishing metropolis of which the strong survives while the weak fades into nothingness" said Geese in his mind as he had made a despicable laugh on his face from having to think about his own callous ambition and that the ruthless business entrepreneur was very determined to gain total and absolute success from within his own cruel and wicked machination.

**Metro City, New York, U.S.A./ Haggar Residence - March 4, 1991/ 12:36 P.M.**

Meanwhile at a white suburban home that was seen and located from within a northwestern neighborhood section in the Uptown District of Metro City, a middle-aged Caucasian man had sat down in a Northern sofa that was seen and located from within the right-sided Eastern downstairs living room of the home and that the middle-aged Caucasian man had held a small frown on his face as he was taking the time in having to look at a local news broadcast that was being shown from within the living room's own Southern television set.

The middle-aged Caucasian man's appearance was that of a macho wrestler who had looked to be in his Mid-40's and that he had short brown hair, a brown mustache, and macho brown eyes. His brown business suit attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a brown necktie, a brown long-sleeve business suit jacket, a pair of brown dress pants, a pair of brown socks, and a pair of brown dress shoes.

As the middle-aged Caucasian man, who was now identified as Mike Haggar: a macho wrestler whose tough wrestling power and strength was matched by his own big heart and noble spirit had looked at the local news broadcast from within his own perceptive sight, the macho wrestler had narrowed his eyes from within a state of complete uncertainty and frustration as he knew and realized that having to find the murderer of his daughter's boyfriend wouldn't be that easy and that it would take some time before justice could finally be served for him and his daughter, but still, Haggar was very determined to do everything that he could in order to ensure that the assailant was caught and put away for the rest of their life in jail.

"In other news today, police are still investigating the murder of a local young man that had occurred from within last Saturday. A spokesman for the Metro City Police Department says that 23 year old Cody Travers was brutally beaten to death by an unknown assailant and that his body was later discovered by a couple of citizens from within a downtown alley. No suspects have been named so far from within this ongoing case, but various rumors throughout most of the public have speculated that a well-known criminal organization called the Mad Gear Gang may in fact have been the ones behind this horrific murder. In his own statement regarding this ongoing case, Mayor Michael Haggar says that the crime itself is an unspeakable act of pure evil and that the perpetrators behind it will face the swift and tough justice of the Metro City Police Department" said a young Caucasian anchorwoman from within the local news broadcast.

When Haggar had saw and heard the local news broadcast from within sight, the macho wrestler had made a sigh of disbelief on his face upon having to think about the tough situation that was happening right now and in due time, he had used his left hand to grab a nearby remote control that had lied next to him from upon the left side of the sofa so that he could then press its power button and turn off the television set from within an instant, which would enable him to think silently about what to do next in his own personal time and accord.

"I still can't believe that all of this is happening so fast and unexpectedly. I mean...I had just spoken to Cody on the phone from within last Friday and that he seemed to be doing well and all in his own personal time and manner, but for him to get killed the next day is something that I didn't expect to see and happen, especially since Cody was one of the strongest fighters who could easily hold his own from within a fight. I don't know on whether or not the Mad Gear Gang was behind Cody's murder, but if they were, I'll see to it that I hunt down each and every one of them so that I can make them pay with my own two fists" said Haggar in his mind as he had looked on in an angered way while balling up his right fist in midair from within the process of his own precise thinking.

As Haggar had continued to think about avenging Cody's death from within his own perceptive mind, he had also thought about the emotional condition of his young daughter Jessica and that the current welfare of Jessica had caused the macho wrestler to calm down a bit in his own personal time, in which he had brought his balled up right fist down from midair and that he was now trying to figure out on how to help Jessica out from within the duration of the tough ordeal.

"But...as of right now...my main focus should be in having to help Jessica cope her with boyfriend's untimely death so that she'll be able to get over it and move on from within her own life. After losing her mother to the Mad Gear Gang's violence many years ago, it had took a while for Jessica to overcome Nancy's death and that my relationship with her had strengthen greatly through our own determination to fight through the emotional pain and move on together, but now that Cody has been murdered in such an unexpected and horrific manner, it feels like I have to start all over again in helping Jessica get through her personal emotional pain. Princess, please know and realize the fact that your father will always be here to help you out, no matter what" said Haggar in his mind as he had looked on in a calm yet sad state upon thinking about the welfare of his young daughter and that the macho wrestler was very determined to help her out from within his own given chance and opportunity.

Meanwhile from within a left-sided Western upstairs bedroom, a young Caucasian woman had sat down from upon the left side of her own right-sided Eastern bed from within the darkness of the bedroom itself and that the young Caucasian woman had held a sad expression on her face as she had currently thought about the unexpected and shocking murder of her own boyfriend.

The young Caucasian woman's appearance was that of an attractive beauty who had looked to be in her Early-20's and that she had long blonde hair which was combed very well and attractive blue eyes while having red eyeshadow and strawberry red lipstick for her facial makeup. Her casual attire had consisted of a red sleeveless strapless cocktail dress, a pair of red fingerless opera gloves, and a pair of red high-heel pump shoes.

As the young Caucasian woman, who was now identified as Jessica Haggar: an attractive beauty who happens to be the daughter of Haggar and that she had supported his past wrestling career from within her own given chance and opportunity with a strong father-daughter relationship while in her personal time, she had loved to sing from within an elegant and beautiful state had sat alone in her bedroom from within an emotionally depressed state, the attractive beauty had held a specific framed picture with her own two hands from within sight and that she had looked at the specific framed picture in a saddened and heartbroken way from within her own personal time and accord.

From within the specific framed picture, Jessica was held and carried in a bridal carry in the arms of a young Caucasian man whose appearance was that of a tough street brawler who had looked to be in his Mid-20's and that he had short blonde hair and tough brown eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of blue fingerless fighting gloves, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes. The young Caucasian man who was seen carrying Jessica from within the specific framed picture was now identified as Cody Travers: a tough street brawler who was known for being the boyfriend of Jessica and that he had held a strong love for fighting, especially against the toughest of opponents.

As Jessica had looked at the specific framed picture in her own depressed state, she saw that herself and Cody had took the picture from within the Metro City Central Park and that the two of them had looked on from within a happy and cheerful manner while smiling for the camera and that Cody had held and carried Jessica in his arms from within a bridal carry, signifying their own personal happiness with each other from within that direct moment. While Jessica had continued to look at the specific framed picture with her own delicate eyes, she couldn't help but shed a few tears from upon it as she had clenched her own teeth from within a state of pure anger and frustration, not knowing on what to do in order to cope with the unexpected murder of her own boyfriend.

"Cody..." said Jessica in her mind from within an emotional way as she had placed and held the specific framed picture upon her chest in an instant so that she could begin to cry from within a painful and agonizing manner as she had felt torn up from inside upon having to think about Cody's unexpected murder and that the attractive beauty had tried to figure out on what to do from within her own painful yet emotional situation.

**Metro City, New York, U.S.A./ Hinato Residence - March 4, 1991/ 12:36 P.M.**

Meanwhile at a brown suburban home that was seen and located from within a northeastern neighborhood section in the Uptown District of Metro City, a young Japanese man was taking his time in having to sit down and meditate from upon the middle portion of his home's right-sided Eastern dojo room floor, having his eyes closed as he was thinking about the current situation that was happening right now in Metro City.

The young Japanese man's appearance was that of a stoic ninja who had looked to be in his Mid-20's and that he had short sharp brown hair and stoic brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a black sleeveless a-shirt, a red sleeveless ninja vest with a white Kanji character that was seen from upon the upper right front side of it and that the Kanji character itself had meant "Warrior Spirit", a pair of yellow fingerless fighting gloves, a brown ninja sash, a pair of red ninja pants, a pair of white socks, and a pair of red-white tennis shoes.

As the young Japanese man, who was now identified as Guy Hinato: a stoic ninja who had practiced Bushinryu Ninpo and that he had made a sacred vow to protect the innocent and defeat the evil had sat in his meditative position from within a calm and precise manner, he couldn't help but make a small frown on his face as he had thought about the unexpected murder of his best friend/rival Cody and that the entire scenario had shocked the stoic ninja when least expected, even from within his own perceptive detection and point of view.

"This is quite disturbing to say the least. I could never imagine that Cody could be killed from within such an unexpected and brutal way. I've known him ever since the two of us had first met at a fighting tournament here in the city from within a few years ago and that I was real impressed by Cody's persistent strength and strong will to do battle against any opponent who had wanted to challenge him to a fight. Whoever had killed Cody was very determined to make sure that he was completely dead from within their own devious time and that they didn't care on whether or not his own body was found the next day. I have a strong suspicion that the Mad Gear Gang could be behind this via a state of instant retaliation for their own boss' death from a while back and if that's the case, I'll hunt them down and defeat each and every one of them with the use of my Bushinryu Ninpo" said Guy in his mind as he had thought about the current situation from within his own personal time and state.

Upon having to complete his personal meditation from within his own perceptive accord and manner, Guy had immediately opened his stoic brown eyes up in an instant so that he could quickly stand up from his current sitting position and look at the ceiling of the dojo room with his own precise sight while balling up both of his midair fists from within the process of his own personal determination to help solve the mystery of his best friend/rival's murder.

"Haggar...Jessica...I promise the two of you that I'll work real hard to help solve Cody's murder while bringing the culprit or culprits to justice from within due time. As a Bushinryu ninja, I vow to complete this task with my own sharp mind and noble spirit" said Guy in his mind while looking on in a calm yet sternly manner from within his own personal residence.

**San Francisco, California, U.S.A./ San Francisco International Airport - March 4, 1991/ 4:40 P.M.**

Later on in the afternoon at the San Francisco International Airport that had lied directly from outside the city landscape of San Francisco from its southeastern outskirt section, Ryu and Ken were seated together from inside the Northern front first class section of a specific airplane that was going through its last minute checkup before immediate takeoff and that the two fighters, who had sat together from the middle right-sided Eastern portion of the first class section had held a couple of small frowns on their faces as they had thought about what would happen to them during their own personal visit to Haggar and Jessica in Metro City. The time was now 4:40 P.M. from within the afternoon and that Ryu and Ken had knew instantly from within the flight schedule that it would be at least eight hours before they could reach Metro City and continue on to their own precise destination. While Ken had looked at his right wrist's gold watch in order to check up on the time from his left-sided airplane seat, Ryu had continued to look at the clear blue sky from his right-sided airplane seat's window and that the determined martial artist had continued to think about the whereabouts of Gouki in his own personal mind.

Just then, a young female flight attendant's voice was instantly heard from within the specific airplane's intercom speakers, addressing to the passengers that the specific airplane's takeoff was about to begin shortly and that everyone would have to fasten their own seatbelts in an instant so that they could leave the ground and the airport from within a safe and decent manner. As Ryu, Ken, and the rest of the passengers had obliged to the young female flight attendant's request and placed their own seatbelts on without any hesitation or second thought, all of them had felt a small tremble from within their own current sitting positions and knew instantly that the specific airplane was getting ready to make its own ascent into the clear blue sky of the afternoon.

As the specific airplane had slowly moved away from the airport's left-sided Western docking station and turned its own direction towards a right-sided Eastern vacated runway so that it could make its own way there from within an instant, two middle-aged Caucasian male pilots who had sat together from within the Northern front cockpit of the specific airplane had made a few adjustments to the specific airplane's own flight system while having strong and firm grips from upon their own respective steering wheels so that everything could go and run in a calm and smooth state from within their own present time and accord. From there, the specific airplane had begun to move from upon the right-sided Eastern runway of the airport from within a decent manner so that it could gain the necessary speed needed for instant takeoff. Within due time, the specific airplane had slowly lifted itself up from off the ground from within its own precise accord so that the wheels of the specific airplane could then be docked from under it, enabling the two middle-aged Caucasian male pilots to take the specific airplane up into the zenith of the clear blue sky.

As Ryu and Ken saw that the specific airplane had flew away from the airport's own specific runway and into the clear blue sky of the afternoon, the two of them had looked on in a decent yet determined manner as they knew and realized that it would be quite a while before they could real their precise destination in Metro City and that the duo themselves were very determined to figure out on who had killed Cody from within their own given time and opportunity.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Megamix, Geese and Billy K. rendezvous with a few of their old associates from within a secluded meeting and that Geese himself tells them about their own specific assignments from within his master plan of having to take over Metro City. Meanwhile from within the next day, Ryu and Ken find themselves battling against a couple of thugs from within an impromptu fight and during the ensuring battle, the two rivals surprisingly meet up and gain assistance from two of their old friends. Together, the quartet meets up with Haggar and learns from him that his young daughter Jessica is emotionally depressed about the murder of her boyfriend Cody. While that happens, Guy has an unexpected surprise encounter with an old enemy, who tells the stoic ninja some surprising information about Geese's involvement from within Cody's murder. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Megamix.


End file.
